


Work

by QueenChilly



Series: Little Love Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChilly/pseuds/QueenChilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of borderline and very romantic stories and drabbles. Some are loving friendships, while others are not. Heavy focus on lesser written ships. Most are AUs. (Will be updated occasionally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

“Ma-thi—-as!! Put! Me! Down! Right! Now!” Eduard flailed in frustration against his boyfriend’s chest and arms. Why did Mathias have to get so damn clingy when he was busy with work? It was like the Dane only became super clingy when he busy, and then the rest of the time he was off minding his own business.

Okay maybe that was a complete lie, but of course, no matter how much Eduard struggled Mathias’ grip was relentless.

“Come on Eduard, let’s go, please!”

“No, I told you, I have things I need to do!” Eduard let out a quiet sigh, as Mathias’ grip on his shoulders loosened up.

“But you promised! I even had a nice place in mind.”

“No. Not tonight…”

What that in mind, Eduard gathered up his things and decided to move to a quieter place. He was feeling a bit like a jerk, but that wasn’t a huge deal. Mathias understood how busy he could be, right? Right??

Well. Even if he didn’t understand, Eduard would be able to hang out with him soon enough. He just needed to…

Oh who was he kidding!? The more he tried to convince himself, the less he believed it. He really, really wanted to hang out with Mathias too!! And the more he tried to fight it, the more the urge overtook him.

In fact the urge was so great, that he jumped up from the table with reckless abandon, and ran back to the room where Mathias stood with his arms crossed, a smirk plastered onto his face.

“You ready to go, buddy?”


End file.
